


The Chosen One

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus gives Lucius the perfect gift.





	The Chosen One

He holds a glass of house elves brandy, the alcohol swirling emanating a strong aroma that adds to the visual stimuli. The canvas is filled with long red slashes, beautiful in their stark symmetry, droplets looking like red stalactites add a touch of cold magnificence.

"Do you like it?" comes the cold voice.

Lucius turns for the briefest moment, long enough to see Severus put away the single tail whip, before returning his attention to the slashes in front of him. "Exquisite, but then you were always very accomplished with Muggle toys."

Severus ignores the implied reprimand. Lucius is unable to let go of old prejudices, even now, when they rule the wizarding world. Instead, he approaches his lover, and takes the glass away from him, taking a sip, savouring. "The Chosen One does look good like this."

Lucius merely smirks.

Severus returns the glass, and presses his lips to Lucius's neck in a gentle kiss. "Happy birthday, Lucius."


End file.
